


This Belongs to You

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: Vol’jin never knows what’s going to be in the mail.





	This Belongs to You

Vol’jin looked up from the papers on his desk as two of his Darkspear guards entered carrying a crate between them.

“Warchief, dis be a delivery for ya from da Eastern Kingdoms,” said one of the guards.  
“Who it be from?” asked Vol’jin, as he motioned for it to be placed on the desk.  
“We not be knowin’, but there be air holes in the top, and somethin’ been movin’ inside of it.” answered the other guard as they placed it on the desk.  
Vol’jin raised an eyebrow as he too noticed the air holes and heard the rustling in the crate. Then he noticed what appeared to be a letter attached to the top of the crate. He picked it up and opened it, recognizing the handwriting immediately.

To Warchief Vol’jin,  
I found this going through my trash at 2 o’clock in the morning. I think it belongs to you.  
T.K.

Vol’jin looked up from the letter, narrowing his eyes. “Open the crate,” ordered Vol’jin.  
“But Warchief,” began one the guards.  
“Open it!” he ordered.  
The guards carefully pried the lid off the crate, revealing a goblin rogue, hogtied and gagged. Vol’jin recognized the rogue as one of the Horde spies he had sent to keep an eye on Tyrathan.  
“Get out,” he ordered the guards. They both bowed and left the room.  
Vol’jin pulled the gag off the goblin’s mouth. “Explain why ya be goin’ through Tyrathan‘s trash when ya suppose to be watchin’ him.”  
“He was suppose to be asleep! I don’t even know how the heck he snuck up on me. Anyway, you wouldn’t believe what those humans throw away. You can make a good bit of gold from selling their unwanted junk. So I was just working on a side venture of mine. Everybody’s got to have a side hustle.” The goblin paused for a second. “Does this mean I’m fired?”  
Vol’jin turned and walked out of the room in disgust.  
“Hey can someone untie me?” asked the goblin. “Hello? Hello?!”


End file.
